


Lasers and smoke machines

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Cruelty, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I got a whole over arching plot for this story, Its just a matter if i can actually bring it to life, M/M, Much More - Freeform, RaPr, Rapr centered fic, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), The tallest get put on trial, Warnings May Change, Will add more chapters warnings and tags as i go, Work In Progress, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: The tallest are put on trialits a rapr centered fic with angst and the tallest being jerks, very wip, things might change a bit, enjoy.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lasers and smoke machines

Red and purple were in their shared quarters cuddling in their bed, it was simple, and was of vortian design as they were known for their comfort, they were relaxing for a bit, away from the constant presence of the navigators and service drones, some personal time, where they could relax and unwind, and stop pretending for a bit.

"Hey pur, wasn't it funny when we threw that drone out of the airlock because he brought us cold pizza?"

Purple chuckles "the look on his face was priceless."

Red smiles "you're so cute when you laugh." He says gently stroking his face.

"Stop being sappy red, the drones might hear you." He laughs, half serious.

Red chuckles "what are they gonna do? We're the tallest, we can just throw them out the airlock, or assign them to food service." He says confidently.

A moment later a service drone knocks on their door "my tallest?" They say timidly,  
Red gets off the bed and straightens his posture a bit, showing off his height to the shorter serving him, his antennae already lowered in annoyance at the interruption as he opens the door "what?" He says shortly, making it clear that they should speak quickly and get out.

The tiny blue eyed service drone looks up at him nervously, their eyes sparkled almost fearfully at the sight of their intimidating tallest.

'Hes just... so tall...' they thought nervously 

"The.... um, the control brains on judgementia require your presence for a trial..." they said quietly.

Red raises a non-existent eyebrow in interest "who's trial?" He questions as purple listens intently from the bed.

The drone looks uncomfortable, probably fearing death or punishment if they answered in a way the tallest wouldn't like.  
"T-they didnt say, only that you must come.......can I go now?" They asked hopefully.

Red sighs as his annoyance returns "yes fine go."

the drone walks off quickly, happy to leave. 

Red closes the door "what a smeet, cant even talk to their tallest without stuttering."

Purple looks a bit concerned "isnt it a little weird that they didn't tell us whos on trial?" 

Red waves his hand dismissively "im sure they just didn't deem it important."

Purple looks a little unsure "yeah probably..."

Red takes him by the hand "dont worry vi, you'll feel better when we give the irken on trial their punishment, you always love their reactions. "

Purple smiles "they're just so dramatic, so what if they get sentenced to a life of food service, they should be happy we aren't erasing them, so sensitive, he remarks, laughing a little.

Red chuckles "my tallest, please dont exile me, give me another chance!" He whines, mocking a irken from a previous trial, and  
both start cracking up with laughter at the memory.

They head out to the main bridge, the navigators already changed the ship's course to judgementia.

Red tilts his head "we're doing it now?"

One of the navigators speaks up "my tallest, the control brains insisted that we head directly to judgementia, they said it was a high priority trial."

Red blinks "must be quite the criminal." he says a little nervously 

Purple doesnt know if he should be worried or excited, but he's leaning on worried. "how long will it take?" 

"About.... an hour, my tallest."

The short amount of time only serves to distress purple more, he points at a random short irken "drone! Bring me my comfort snacks!" He demands hoping eating will help.

"Yes my tallest!" He says running off quickly.

Purple starts rubbing the base of his antennae to help calm him down, sighing exasperatedly, he didnt need this today, he just wanted to relax like usual, not have an anxiety attack over something stupid and inconsequential, but he just had a bad feeling someone had found out about them.

Red comes over to purple "oh pur dont stress, it'll be fine..." he says taking one of purples antennae and gently massaging the base of it, hoping his touch might help.

Red pauses after a moment as he notices a few drones staring, 'maybe i shouldn't be so physical and touchy with purple in front of them, the last thing I want is for those little gossiping service drones to suspect things, they might spread rumors.' He thinks

He lets go and glares at the drones, "dont you have things to do?" He barks down at them. "Incompetent smallers, should fire them all.... with actual fire." He mutters bitterly, loud enough for them to hear.

As they arrive at judgementia they are given their trial robes to wear, and head off to their room to change

(More content needs to be added in this general area)

They enter the main trial room, the control brains looming overhead

The control brains looming over them with their ominous glowing eyes  
"good, now that the tallest are here the trial can begin." They say in their ai-like voices, smooth and clear, yet showing no emotion.

Purple blinks in confusion "where's the convicted?"

"Actually, my tallest, you are the convicted, this trial is for you, you have been suspected of being defective." the control brains drone, their voices creepily empty.

Red's brain and pak pauses for a moment, trying to process what had been said. "WHAT?!" He screeches, his antennae are pulled completely forward in an aggressive position and his limbs stiffen as his military trained body prepares for a fight.

Purple on the other hand starts having a panic attack, his breathing speeding up, his blood rushing, and his mind racing as he struggles to hold himself together. "I knew it red! I knew ths wasn't a normal trial! I knew i had a reason to be worried! What are you gonna do with us? Deactivation?! Are you gonn remove us from the collective!? Make sure our existence is entirely erased from the whole of irken history, and we are just... forgotten?!" He rambles in fear.

Red's fury at the accusation is momentarily overshadowed by his concern for his panicking co-leader, so in response he takes purple's hand in support, hoping it would help calm him. the crowd and the control brains watch them intently, silently judging their every move, After all, irkens dont hold hands.

"you cant kill us, we're the tallest! We haven't done anything wrong! You need us to rule, most of the tallers under us are still too short! How dare you question our leadership, our loyalty to the empire! after all we've done for irk?! I think you are the defective ones!!" He screams defiantly.

The crowd is shocked into a stunned silence by red's treasonous declaration.

Purple: "red, you just called the control brains defective...." he says quietly, shocked at what red had just declared.

"I dont care!!"

"Cease your outbursts or we shall terminate you without a trial." They state in monotone, knowing very well they had plenty of evidence to terminate them over already.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like purple is a little too paranoid, but idk im kinda channeling myself into him sooo...
> 
> And yes I headcanon that their nicknames (or maybe their real names) are violet and crimson, often shortened to vi or crim
> 
> If you like this, plz comment or give kudos, I enjoy feedback.


End file.
